


Doesn't Fall Far

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark and Lex are breaking up. Show it from another person's point of view."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Fall Far

Mrs. Fordman remembered the pain in the letter she'd received from Whitney when Lana had broken up with him via videotape.

She wasn't surprised that Lana had ended it. She'd seen the way Lana had looked at the Kent boy during her husband's funeral.

But she was angry that her son had died knowing Lana didn't love him anymore. Therefore, she wasn't upset when the Kent boy had dumped Lana for Lex Luthor.

But now the Kent boy is sitting in a corner of the Talon with red-rimmed eyes, and Lana's arms around him. And it's all Lex Luthor's fault.


End file.
